Invisible
by Izayoi Kyouya
Summary: I am a shadow. A being revered and hated by everyone. Someone here to cut away your link to love, affection, and reality. In a way, I am death itself. AkaKuro! Even though the genre says 'Friendship.' !OneShot


**Invisible**

I stand alone amidst the crowd, looking for rose thorn vines around the necks of soon-to-die humans. None of them pays any attention to me. It's like I don't even exist. Only those with special eyes can see me, but even then, I'm not an existence worth paying extra attention to for those who possess the heterochromatic pair of godly eyes. Did I forget to mention? Only those who has heterochromia can see me, I guess that's sort of what makes them so special too. The fascinating colors of both of their eyes. Sometimes, I just want to take out the most precious and beautiful eyeballs and store them somewhere.. Where no one can take away from me.

 _I take these pills... To make me thin.._

Let's get back on topic. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. And I, am a shadow. A being everyone hates.

 _I dye my hair... And cut my skin._

Ah. There are my targets. Kagami Taiga and Kise Ryouta. Kagami Taiga, a rookie who poses a threat to my superiors due to his animal instinct. And Kise Ryouta, the one who supports him with his unflawed, 'Skill Copy'. I see they're together, that's quite foolish. Or are they too confident, thinking that they don't have an equal that they've forgotten to look at their surroundings. I've been told that they plan to destroy the organization I 'work' at.

Ha. Bitter thoughts are awakening in me as I think about the possible doom of this organization. It's a home. It's a refugee. It's a shelter. For me and my twisted existence.

 _ **"Tetsu don't do this. Please. H-he's the one."**_ _Pleaded my best friend, Aomine Daiki, whom I am extremely unworthy of. He got on his knees and begged. But no matter what I do, I cannot ignore_ his _orders. Even for the one who found me in the dark. I want to tell him... But I did not have the right to speak to him. At least not from Aka. I stared at him, trying my best to hide my emotions. Emotions are not fit for some like me._

I try everything... To make them see me..

 _ **"... Why Tetsu? This is the one time I plead and cry for something from you... Yet why?!"**_ _He's desperate. From his tone, it was obvious. I like observing others, but sometimes, I just want to take a break from it all._

' _And be human_ ' _A voice from the back of my mind called out. I quickly shook the mere thought of it out._

 _ **"He's the one who found me in the dark and became my light. Just take the other one and let him go! You just have to let him live Tetsu! I'll take him in! I'll take care of him! Just please! Maybe Akashi might even find a use for him and his skills somewhere in the squad. Just come on!"**_ _I looked on at him with blank eyes. Or at least as blank as I can, for, as I am, a twisted creature, am still part human._

 _Aomine-kun, thank you. But you know his orders are absolute. No one in the squad is allowed to deny it. Especially me. If I want to be of any use to him... I didn't say it out loud.. But it seems like he understood. His head drooped down in frustration. And what came afterwards, is like a double edged sword taken from both sides._

 _His cerulean blue hair is even messier due to his frustrations. But he looked foward at me._

 _ **"Tetsu, I hate you."**_ _An excrutiatingly pitiful, bitter, and broken smile. Aomine-kun. For someone as kind as you are, you know you can't bring yourself to hate me._

 _But all they see... Is someone that's not me._

I am a puppet on a string, with some rights, at least. It takes consent to willingly put myself on the string after all. Sometimes they let me do what I want, sometimes all I've been told to do is kill and that's final. I take the pills needed to make me invisible. Many have disagreed with the theory, but actually, killing in the crowds make a much better scene than killing in a recluse space. I took out a knife and slashed my right arm. Blood drooped down, and I sunk further into darkness.

My hair turns dark, and the slaughter begins.

 _Even when I'm walking on a wire. Even when I set myself on fire._

I made the first move and slashed Kagami's assistant, Kise Ryouta with my scythe. With incredible speed, he dodged it, with a tiny scratch on his cheek.

"Kagamicchi, someone's here. See?" Kise said as he pointed to his cheek.

"Yea, I sensed them coming." Replied the brute. How cute. It's like a little brains and brawns duo. But, unless the information I have is incorrect, both of them are only sharp in combat and dull in everything else. I've made a slight mistake there. Underestimating your opponents is not a good option. Maybe I've been killing one too many politicians lately. Who knows. I sunk further into the darkness and opened the first door.

 _Why do I always feel in-visible. Invisible..._

 _Everyday I try to look my best, even though inside I'm such a mess._

Blood fell on my lips. I wipe it away, because I always have to look neat and orderly for him, for he might be watching from anywhere. Well, considering that I'm gounging out Kagami and Kise's eye balls. It's not necessarily a neat sight either.

I can feel the tendons holding it together tearing. Now that I've finished my killing streak, I suppose I should wait in silence and as someone in the dense crowd finally discovers two dead, eyeless bodies. It's not that I want to be caught.. But maybe.. Just maybe.. A little part of me inside, wants to be found. Even if I have to bear the title of a 'crook.'

 _Why do I always feel in-visible... Invisible._

I'm a tool for killing. Never anything more. Never anything less.

 _Here inside... My quiet hell. You cannot hear... My cries for help._

I stood in front of the person tied to the wooden chair with cerulean blue hair. My friend. My light. Aomine Daiki.

" **Come Tetsuya. It's time we punish this atrocity of a cover up.** " Said Akashi. My employer. My refugee. My heaven. His eyes lit up in gold and crimson. He's one of the people who can see me, and even among those who are gifted with those special pair of eyes, his is by far the most fascinating.

" **You had one job, Daiki. It was to cover up Tetsuya's evidence. You are the one who will pull him out of darkness. YOU. And you alone, are his light. His evidence eliminator. How you managed to miss his shoe prints in the final moments of the pill is unthinkable. I trained you to be the very best. Not to fall for such a rookie mistake as this."** I could tell it hurts. Aomine-kun is dying inside. His eyes are already so dull. I guess cleaning up for the person who killed your lover does that to a person. The mix of shiny blue and black has turned dull. " **Tetsuya, slash him.** " Akashi commanded.

Aomine-kun looked up at me with tired and exhausted pupils. Seemingly saying, " _ **Just get it over with.**_ _"_

.

.

.

And so I did. I slashed him with everything left in me. I knew that if I were to do any less, I would not be spared of abandonment. With every slash took away a piece of my soul and heart. And with each and every slash increasing by the minute, will be each and every slash I'll be putting on my own flesh.

 _I try everything.. Yeah.._

It actually feels kinda good to just sit here and wait as each slash on my arm drains me of my energy. Drains me of the wretched blood that makes me this creature of darkness and desire.

 _To make them see me..._

Below me lies a pool of blood, I feel exhausted. I wonder if they will notice me even after seeing this darkened blood. It would fill me with joy if he looked my way even for at least a little bit. If Akashi Seijuuro would look my way...

Ha. I must be delusional, this excessive decrease in blood is making me lose it. How pathetic.

 _But everyone... Sees what I can't be._

I woke up seeing pure white. I look around, only to spot a glimpse of purple, green, and red hair. Where have I seen this color scheme before.. It's so familiar.. Oh yes. Purple, Murasakibara Atsushi, our weapon management. Green, Midorima Shintarou, our pills developer and doctor. And red. Passionate and ruthless red. Akashi Seijuurou, a leader of absolute will and timeless strength. They were in a heated discussion before Akashi turned around calmly, seeing that I have awoken.

 _Even when I'm walking on the wire... Even when I set myself on fire._

" **How are you feeling, Tetsuya? Are you able to go on another mission?"** Asked the redhead.

I looked up at him and nodded. His eyes trailed my injuries and with it, he spoke, " **You're lying to me. I am absolute, do you not realize the situation you are in Tetsuya? Blood is your weapon. You've lost much of it.** " He spoke. As if accusing me of going about this the wrong way. Conflicting feelings rise within me. I fear abandonment, I was hoping that with this turn of events, I would be able to slumber forever, not fearing the day in which he abandons me.

" **Did you deliberately do this Tetsuya? I take good care of my loyal subordinates, tell me if someone did this, I will take their head and bring it to you.** " He commanded.

 _Why do I always feel in-visible.. Invisible..?_

I only looked at him, trying to put up my mask. A mask molded into me by the man himself. As if telling the truth from my own mouth would do any good. I don't think I can even think straight.

" **I see."** All he uttered was a 2 words of understanding. Did he find out? The reason why I cut myself?

 _Every day I try to look my best._

He reached for the napkin on the white table and smiled at me.

 _Even though inside I'm such a mess..._

He started to fold it. Into what shape, I do not know. But I am always willing to be patient and wait it out. For him. After a little while, he was done. What he presented me, was a paper crane. A white paper crane, as if to represent the sincerity and innocence of each and every wish.

 _Why do I always feel in-visible... Invisible?_

I smiled at him, too. For I want to make this moment a special one. One that I will treasure for the rest of my lifetime.

 _Sometimes... When I'm alone. I pretend that I'm a queen._

If only this moment would last forever. But unfortunately, I am a shadow, a tool used for killing. if I could command time, I would. But that ability doesn't belong to me. This moment is so real.

 _It's almost believable._

 _Even when I'm walking on the wire. Even when I set myself on fire._

Murasakibara went up to him and handed up a pair of matches.

 _Why do I always feel in-visible.. Invisible.._

Akashi stood up and lead me along. Pulling my arms as gently as possible. He dismissed Murasakibara and Midorima. They both looked to Akashi for confirmation. And, if I'm not mistaken, took a small glance at me. Something akin to 'farewell.'

 _Every day I try to look my best... Even though inside I'm such a mess._

" **Look Tetsuya, I'll show you something nice.** " He lit the matches. And it is then, that I notice the line of paper cranes around the room. It is way before I realized what was going on, that he dropped the matches. A fury of fire swipes the room. The smell of oil now present and digging itself through my nose.

" **Isn't this such a spectacular sight, Tetsuya? I've always wanted to do this.. You collapsed about 2 weeks ago. And that was when I realized that there was more to this world. However, I've made far too many mistakes. I wish to restart my life. Maybe I'll make the same mistake, but then again. You'll always be there to correct me, won't you.** " He asked. A knowing smile upon his face.

The moment went away as quickly as it was shown, but I won't forget about it. Never. He flashed a truly sincere smile. And the flames enveloped him. He let out a relieved breath, and slowly closed his eyes. " **It was great getting to know you Tetsuya. See you in the next life.** "

I watch as he bursted out of life and felt the flames doing the same to me. I smiled a little, a bitter yet still a smile nevertheless. I was never taught how to smile, so I was worried that my smile earlier might have looked a little strange. But I guess there's no one here now is there?

' **But Akashi-kun.. I'm not sure if you'll ever notice me in this world or the next."**

 _Why do I always feel in-visible.. Invisible, Yeah._

 **Author's Corner**

Poi: Thank you very much for reading. I want to take all the new readers for reading this fic. My writing is still very lacking. Okay, for my other readers of my other works, I'm actually a spontaneous writer.. So I will write when I get the inspiration to. If I have no idea where to take the next chapter, then I won't write. This may seem like a childish banter on my part, but I guess you'll have to get used to it. Sometimes I will post several fics in a row. Sometimes I won't. It is never guaranteed. I'm not sure I even evoked any feels from any of you in the first place. So I'll have to try to work on that.

Aomine: So did I die in this fic?

Poi: No, no you didn't. Cuz I'm evil like that. Who knows. I might even make a fic about you suffering from the consequences of this fic.

Aomine: You evil hag of a -beep-

Poi: You won't be getting a spotlight in any of my other stories then.

Aomine: Evil.

Poi: . Anyway.

Kise + Kagami: WHY DID I DIE?! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST ME?!

Poi: No. It's because there are supporters of AoKise and KagaMine, and I want to satisfy both parties by leaving the part of Aomine's lover unspecific. Of course, the order in which you die was hidden too. But frankly, I'd say Kise was taken out first.

Kagami: You still didn't answer why we were killed.

Poi: Because all the other characters were needed. What else?

Kise: Hidoii-ssu.

Midorima: I had such a small part in this nanodayo.

Poi: It's cuz you don't appeal to me.

Midorima: What now.

Poi: I'm kidding. I'll write one about you, don't worry mate. I got your story idea down on a pad right here. -glasses glitters-

Akashi: This ending is fine I guess. But I wish there would have been... More.. Development between me and... -looks at Kuroko- my "bae." Is that what the youth calls their lover these days?

Poi: Thanks. And... Well... I don't know. Don't ask me. And Akashi, even though AkaKuro is like my main ship, Kuroko belongs to everyone.

Kuroko: Poi-san, I really like this song. Where did you find it? And I do not belong to everyone. I belong solely to me, myself, and I (and Tadatoshi Fujimaki). Yes, Akashi-kun. Believe it.

Poi: From Skylar Grey. She's a great artist, check her out.

Poi: Oh yeah, KnB is not mine, btw. k?

Murasakibara: Nee nee! Poi-chin. Give me candy. Cuz you gave me such a little part.

Poi: Alright, Alright. But only this time okay? I still have to think up a story idea for you.

Murasakibara: Alright -pops candy into mouth-

Poi: Alright, it's time to wrap up. Thank you for reading, again. Review. Constructive criticism. All appreciated.


End file.
